


coffee, energy drinks, and a really cute boy

by pastelrainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7 am class brings the gays together, First Kiss, First Meeting, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Swearing, keith is flustered af, lance is oddly smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelrainbow/pseuds/pastelrainbow
Summary: It's 7 AM and some kid next to Keith literally poured his energy drink into his coffee, said "I'm going to die" and then drank the whole thing.





	

Keith thinks he’s done some pretty bad things in the past, but he doesn’t think he’s done anything bad enough to deserve this. No one deserves class at 7 AM on a Monday.  
He stumbles into class feeling like he’s died and been dragged from his grave, his hair is a mess, he barely had time to brush it this morning, and he’s pretty sure he has massive bags under his eyes. Keith has no impulse control, and it ends up biting him in the ass later on. Like right now, he is cursing him from last night, for watching alien documentaries till 3 AM. He hates himself so much right now, and he hates his professor for giving them such an earlier class. Who wants to learn about physics this early in the morning anyways?  
With a defeated sight, Keith slumps over the desk, burying his face in his arms, maybe the professor won’t notice if he just passes out on the desk? He’s still in class, so it’s not like they can mark him as absent…

Hearing something slam down onto the table besides him, Keith startles and lifts his head, narrowing his eyes into a glare. He pauses, taking in the guy who’s dumping his stuff on the desk. He’s tall, with flawless tan skin and short brown hair, an angular face and pointy chin, his eyes are a bright blue though they are dimmed from exhaustion. Keith gets the feeling that this guy is meant to be smiling, but right now, he’s scowling like someone pissed in his cereal.

He’s the most beautiful guy Keith has ever seen.

The guy is grumbling under his breath and pulls the seat out to sit down. He glances over at Keith and blinks at him but says nothing. A cup of coffee sits in front of him and without a word, the boy reaches into his and bag and pulls out a can of monster. Keith’s eyes widen in shock as the boy opens it and pours all of it into his cup of coffee, looks right at him, whispers ”I’m going to die.” And then drank the entire thing.

Keith stares with wide eyes, mouth hanging open.

The boy pulls the cup away, his tongue swiping the liquid from his lip slowly, and then raises his eyes to meet Keith once more. Keith swallows nervously. "You're insane.” He manages to get out without stuttering.

The boy’s lip quirk up into a smirk and he tips his head back and laughs. ”Yeah, and your cute.” He winks at Keith. Keith blushes and stares at him, confused and embarrassed. The boy sticks out a hand. "I'm Lance.”

Keith looks down at his hand and gingerly takes it, shaking it. ”Keith…” he mumbles, face still red. “How the fuck did you swallow all that?” He asked.

Lance blinked and then the most shit eating grin appeared on his face. ”I don’t know, want to find out?”

Keith blinked and then his eyes widened and he turned even redder, letting out a small squeak, he dropped Lance’s hand like he had been burned.

Lance laughed loudly and leant his chin on his hand, perking an eyebrow so high it nearly disappeared under his hair.”Sorry, sorry.” He chuckled." I couldn’t help it…”

Keith huffed and leant back in his chair, eyeing Lance warily. Lance beams at him and angles his body towards him.”Hey, you got any classes after this?”

“Not till like an hour and half after this one ends…”

Lance smiled at him. "You wanna get some coffee with me?“ He looked hopeful and he cocked his head to the side. It was cute, like a puppy trying to please. Keith blushed and bit his lip, he inhaled and exhaled softly.

“Without Monster I hope?”

Lance tipped his head back and laughed. ”Yeah, I think I won’t have any trouble staying awake with you around.”

Keith turns bright red and rubs a nervous hand to the back of his neck. ”D-don’t say things like that!” He hissed, embarrassed. Lance grinned and scooted his chair closer, bumping their shoulders together.

“Just try and stop me~” He whispered into Keith’s ear, making him shiver slightly.

“U-Um…”

  
Lance grinned at him and leant back in his chair, looking smug. He was shaking slightly though so Keith nudged him.”Lance, maybe you shouldn’t have drunk the monster and coffee at the same time?”

Lance groaned and collapsed against the desk.” I’ll be fine; nothing is going to stop our date!”

Keith blushed at the word, but his lips pulled up into a small smile. Lance lifted his head and caught sight of it, eyes widening. "Holy fuck!” He gasped.”You’re even prettier when you smile!”

Keith made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. ”S-shut up…”

Lance grinned and let out a dreamy sigh. "Make me~”

Two hours later, Keith did just that, pressing his lips to Lances for a chaste and nervous kiss.


End file.
